Accept Except Me
by WD's KiT-TaY
Summary: Trapped inside her own mind, Noodle becomes so Recluse she's scared to leave. Till one live preformance finally pushes her over the edge and she's out for the kill to seek revenge...
1. Happy Days

**Well I guess this new fiction can only mean that err… I'm off my low. Buggar. But don't worry, school will start and I'll be sent in a catatonic state once again. **

**Well, enjoy… if you're lucky. **

-------

'… _Mr. Smith, please report to gate 18 immediately. Mr. Smith, your flight, NZ476, has now boarded. Please report to gate 18 _immediately_. Thank you.'_

A little girl with brown curls and warmly dressed in a red coat led by her mother walked down the stairs to join the crowd of strangers. They passed a corner of the wall with a coke and snack machine stored against it and the girl glanced back. "Mummy, mummy! Look at that man!" she grinned her baby teeth and pointed to the dark figure next to the vending machines. Her mother glanced back.

"Yes, c'mon Katy, I think I see Grandpa!" The girl lost interest just as quickly and ran up ahead of her mother as more people started to pour out of the tunnels dragging heavy luggage. The silhouette in the background stepped out for a better eye, careful not to reveal himself any more than he stood out. A tall lanky male with pale bruised skin with large dark sunglasses and a hefty beanie containing _all _his hair can only be identified as the one and only singer of Gorillaz: 2D.

The crowd began to erupt in excited chatter and noise as they all mingled and started to leave. After a short while they had fanned out and only a few remained, his acquaintance finally stepped out. Those rosy cheeks, emerald green eyes and silky violet hair… Noodle was well and truly back. She ran towards 2D grinning ear to ear and dropped her bags as she fell into his arms of a bone crushing bear hug. "Konnichiwa, 2D-kun!"

"'Ello, little luv." Noodle inhaled his butterscotch scent that almost felt alien after her time on hiatus. "How was the sunny Maldives?"

"Oh, 2D! It was Lovely!" she exclaimed as the vocalist grabbed her bags and followed her out of the airport. "The sights I visited were just amazing! It was so peaceful and I was surrounded by serenity and exotic waters and- oh! I even went diving and on cruises-"

"Eh!" 2D cut her off as they reached the automatic doors. "You might wanna save some detail for Russ and Muds, y'know. They'd wanna hear 'bout your vacation too."

"Arigato, 2D-kun, I'm just so ecstatic. I'll really miss that beautiful island," she sighed sadly.

"Hopefully not as much as you missed your home though." The glass doors opened to them and Noodle drew in a sharp breath as a cool breeze fell past her and waved her hair.

"It cold!" she gasped as stood rigid in the doorway patiently waited to close. 2D laughed and took her by her little white hand to his blue car in the park.

"Looks like you've been away too long, eh?"

"Despite the… bitter cold weather… I am glad to be back in England," she breathed with a smile. 2D grinned a toothless grin as he opened his car and chucked her luggage in the back. Noodle sat in the passenger seat up front disappointed to find his car temperature was no warmer than outside. He got behind the wheel and started up his rusty small car. Noodle stared at him with a heartfelt expression. "… I've missed you D." 2D faced her and paused then smiled smugly.

"Aye. I've missed whipping your arse in my videogames." Noodle dropped her jaw taken aback and leaned over yanking his beanie down over his eyes and ripping off his sunglasses leaving him blinded while he was backing up. He whacked down on the brake jerking the car and swiftly took off the beanie staring at her angrily. "Noodle! What the hell?? I'm backing up!" he yelled in shock. Noodle giggled and turned to the window.

"That beanie was an abomination to fashion," she muttered snootily. 2D shook his head in disbelief with a small smile on his face and the invisible shine now back in his hollow eyes. Noodle was home.

-------

**Short, I know, but it's a damn prologue. She just came back from vacation! Give her a break! Gosh! **

**-Giggles- I miss this stuff. **


	2. The Neglect

**Thanks for reviews!**

**Songs are by... err, actually, I don't think I'll say... some people might get angry... but it's very inspirational stuff. **

**Oh fine, it's Pink Floyd... but this won't be another brick in the wall s****cenario! ...for long! ... it'll turn into a Carrie. -laughs-**

**(I'm kind of making Noodle a cross between my suicidal luv: Natasha and myself: the recluse who thinks too much about everything. We're so alike it's not even funny. Everything about us is the same except she got screwed over completely about one year before I did.)**

-------

... Is anybody out there?_ ... Is anybody out there?_

Noodle sat solitary in her darkened room with little light glowing through her thick curtains. Her legs crossed, fingers entwining in each other with her head bowed over them in muse, sitting on her bed with covers in disarray off the side from the dreams. A faintly heard tune constantly playing over and over she had memorized subconsciously back to front even though she'd never sung to the psychedelic rhapsodies of Pink Floyd before.

_Hello? Is there anybody in there? Just nod if you can hear me… Is there anyone at home?_

Home. No… such… thing. Where was home? Where was anywhere anymore…? Everything she ever believed in. From her love of happiness, peace and freedom and the wars she frowned upon. The light that once fuelled her day and had her awaiting to bring smiles to the world. And the music she dedicated her life too… she turned her back on. Shut out. Blew out. Gone… Her funky and exotic style took to more dark and gothic outlook. Slowly forgetting her faith that the world can be changed. 'One person can make all the difference'. It doesn't… make a difference. It doesn't make anything. It eliminates the precious time we are so ever grateful to receive in life. To which we just end up losing anyway because we can't live up to the expectations, which is what is expected, is it? Like it would make a fucking difference indeed!

_There is no pain you are receding…__  
A distant ships smoke on the horizon.  
You are only coming through in waves.  
Your lips move but I can't hear what you're saying.  
When I was a child I had a fever.  
My hands felt just like two balloons.  
Now I got that feeling once again.  
I can't explain, you would not understand.  
_

_This is not how I am…_

_I… have become… comfortably… _numb.

_C'mon now… I hear you're feeling down. Well I can ease your pain… get you on your feet again._

Noodle leaned over to her beside table barely visible and hunted for nothing in particular. But she found something… a… pin.

_Ok. Just a little pinprick… They'll be no more…_

A small gasp escaped her lips as she scraped the pin down her forearm feeling that sheer piercing line linger through pain and pleasure.

_Relax… I need some information first. Just the basic facts… Can you show me where it… hurts?_

Too hard to distinguish which is which anymore… like they merge together… dangerously.

_There is no pain, you are receding…  
A distant ships smoke on the horizon.  
You are only coming through in waves.  
Your lips move but I can't hear what you're saying.  
When I was a child I caught a fleeting glimpse,  
Out of the corner of my eye.  
I turned to look but it was gone.  
I cannot put my finger on it now._

_  
The child is grown, the dream is gone…_

_  
I… have become… comfortably… _numb

Hours just seem to pass and fade into darkness when Noodle only sat upon her bed listening to the music. Worst yet, completely relating to it. She couldn't remember the last time she had a descent meal. But it wasn't like she didn't feel like eating; she was absolutely starving with her stomach constantly reminding her with its low rumbling. Fortunately, this isn't really how Noodle lives, today was just another slow day for her. But it definitely was safe to say that Noodle had become a strange pitiful creature known as the 'recluse'. Eventually she lay down and slipped off to sleep just as the sun slipped behind the horizon causing her dim room to turn pitch black. Her dreams filled with dark shadows and dreaded monsters attacking her weak points. She was so sick of… _running away_…

-------

**Don't worry, long chapters to come next time. Sorry if the songs don't make sense or anything... it just gives the story more... emotion, y'know? **

**I'll probably ditch them soon. **

**Maybe.**


	3. Eggiweg on Kelp

**Thanks for reviews. Sorry I was away. I was at school... how sad. I should quit.**

**By the way, everything here is I guess is kind of based on a real story SO DON'T SAY EMO! **

**Emo didn't exist when Pink Floyd was around. They were too high to be depressed. **

**So there.**

**I should lighten up, shouldn't I? I'm scaring everyone, I can sense it. **

-------

Russel finally scraped up the poached egg on the bubbling pan with a spatula and flipped it on to the buttered bread. He turned off the stove and walked away avoiding washing up and grated some cheese onto the egg and added a shake of herbs. Smelling the delicious aroma, he sighed warily and walked out of the kitchen with the meal. Dead opposite stood the door to Noodle's room that hadn't even budged for days. He approached it and knocked gently, taking one step after another. After a pause he knocked again louder. "Noodle…? Noodle?" he asked with angst. He took a deep breath and spoke more firmly. "Noods, I have some dinner here for you. You haven't eaten in a while… it's eggs on toast… Open the door, Noodle, _now_."

Finally a noise: movement from inside and footsteps… till the door opened and Noodle glared out coldly. Russel shuddered from the cool atmosphere inside and cracked up a smile for her despite his want to stare in astonishment at her state. "What?" she asked curtly.

"I… brought you some dinner, girl… I think you might need it…" he held it and she continued to stare at him as the bitterness left and as nervousness started to form. Her little stone heart beating out of its usual rhythm in time to the music, and the melody was right. She gulped the lump in her throat, words escaping her as they both just stood feeling awkward. Russel couldn't understand what the hell was going on… it was that music she was listening to… it was so… _heavy_.

"Um… Noodle, are you coming to band practise tonight?" It snapped inside Noodle… she still wasn't on her own. "'Cos you haven't shown up for any this last week even though you said you would."

"… I'll come."

"How will I know?" Noodle couldn't answer that. It was so apparent to them both that she wasn't coming anyway. "You know that… Murdoc doesn't like you skipping practise. Especially since we got that concert in under 2 weeks." Russel glanced up at Noodle and she just suddenly went so pale and looking like… she was _hurt._ "You do remember the concert in New York, don't you? For charity?"

"… Uh-"

"It was _your _idea to go." Noodle took a breath and nodded with concern not remembering a thing about at all. She couldn't remember where she was back then let alone what she said or even did.

"Right. Of course…" she faded off and looked into Russel's eerie white eyes and seeming to look straight through them. The drummer gave in and cast her the exact judgment she expected she would get. Those looks of… _fright._ Like she was lethal or something. A danger to the earth, an abomination to god.

"I'm running out of excuses to keep Murdoc from beating you to a pulp and so is 2D. He takes _your_ blows on top of his own." Noodle blinked to focus and finally an emotion squeezed through her grim eyes. It was a kind of sadness of something reminiscent like an agonizing memory. The memory of Murdoc's cruel violent fists to his weak body and those 2 head-on crashes that sent him deep into a coma and out again dazed and confused… that was how she was feeling. "… You don't want to cause him anymore pain, do you, Noodle?"

She shook her head timidly. "No."

"Then why are you always inside your room instead of playing with us, baby girl?" Noodle opened her mouth to speak but her words croaked out horribly making her feeling foolish and pathetic. She had to bail out soon… her eyes were beginning to well.

"I-I… I just… feel like being alone."

… _How… can you treat me… this way?_

"Alone? Noodle, you've totally isolated yourself from us." Russel's patience thinned but then he came to his senses. Something is obviously keeping this poor girl in the shadows and it was up to him to be the 'father-figure' and help her out. "Noodle, do you wanna talk?"

"Not really."

… _RUNNING AWAY… running away… running away… running away…_

Russel stared at her. "Noodle, that wasn't an option. Something is bothering you, isn't it?"

"No…" she whispered feeling powerful anxiety and the tears escaped her eyes. _You better run._ She bowed her head and let her fringe completely cover her eyes to hide her shameful tears and took a swift swipe at her cheeks to wipe them. Noodle was too clever and Russel didn't notice.

_How could you go…?_

"Tell me, girl. I'm worried about you," he spoke with a determination of her to speak out but one he would never get. Noodle shook her head and got ready to turn tail back into the safeness and sanctuary of her room.

_When you know that I… need you._

"Russel, I'm telling you, there is nothing wrong… I just wanna be alone," she breathed as her voice started to whine and sob.

_Oooooh babe… don't leave… me now. _

"Nood-" Bang. Noodle closed her door in his face leaving him silent outside her door with a full plate of warm food. He moaned in disappointment not considered an awfully lot trustworthy and started to walk away. He set her dinner down beside her door opening, accepting that it may just get eaten by rats anyway. Russel made his way down to the instrument room to meet the rest of the band. And tell them the news that Noodle wasn't coming. Excuse: … enough was enough. _None. _

… _Why are you… running away?_

Noodle paced inside her godforsaken territory sobbing into her soaked hands and all she could think was these words: _'That was mean, that was cruel…'_. She knew Russel was only trying to help but she closed every shutter for so long she was afraid of the light. She barely liked been talked to. She didn't like to see anyone. Something about the people in front of her right now just makes her… _cry._ The people she would dance with and combat in videogames. All gone.

"NOODLE!" a harsh voice erupted from her door followed by erratic twisting on her locked handle. Noodle gasped and ran to her bed for cover. "Open this door, girlie, and get your arse down to band practise NOW!" Noodle managed to stop weeping and caught her breath to speak dryly.

"Go away!" she yelled stupidly. Murdoc stood in shock for a second wondering where she got the courage to stand up to him but banged like an ape on her door.

"_Get! Out! Here! Now!_"

"I said leave!"

"Right," Murdoc hissed and whacked the handle with a force of snapping it clean off. "If you don't come out before I come in I'll _skin_ your flesh!" he threatened. Well, at least now Noodle knew where all the depression had a starting point. Her eyes were still red and leaking and she buried her head in a pillow to brace herself for impact. The Satanic bassist somehow broke the lock and her door flew open nearly breaking off its hinges. Almost twitching in rage to see her just _sitting _there, he approached with an equally fearsome gaze. But then stopped when he heard her sobs and his anger seemed to fade with subconscious worry for his teenage guitarist. "… Noodle?" She glanced up cringing and raised her pillow into the air.

"_Get out of my room!_" she screeched and her pillow hit Murdoc's body with a soft patter. He shielded himself as she chucked a second pillow and various small metallic items from her table including her pins with a look of blind fury.

"Noodle! What are you- OW! QUIT IT!" he yelled as he started to back up. Noodle jumped up from her bed and grabbed the nearest solid object which happened to be her acoustic guitar. She held it over her shoulder by its neck, her next move so blatant she didn't need to speak a word even though she wouldn't smack him over the head with it… but he knew better than to find out. Murdoc frowned at her and raised his hands for guard. "What's wrong with ya, eh?" he whispered darkly.

"I will tell you one more time. Get out of my room. Or…" Noodle took a step forward as Murdoc took one back and bumped into her door, finding her defeat over him very humiliating. "I'll come to band practise when I like. Meantime, I suggest you leave me alone," she told him firmly but not out of spite. She just wanted her desires heard out and crystal clear so she wouldn't have to suffer. Murdoc scowled.

"Very well, princess, but you better save that instrument for a more useful purpose and practise… even if it is in the comfort of your own cave," he spat.

"Get out." Murdoc looked deep into her eyes, their puffy appearance still visible from her tears and he smirked evilly.

"You've been crying. Teenage complications, luv?"

"GET OUT!" Murdoc slithered away like the dirty snake he is and glanced back at her and her door causing her eyes to dart to the scene. "You broke my door!" Murdoc sniggered. "You _will_ fix it, Murdoc, and my lock."

"You wot?" Murdoc bemused. Noodle seethed to herself knowing he would never do it and just shut her door on him. She placed her guitar down against the wall and examined her doors hinges that were barely holding the plank of wood upright. Her lock jammed open for life, making her feel so vulnerable that even the wind gave her the scare of blowing open. But, god, she would come out to _slaughter_ Murdoc if she was now stuck with one of those annoying rattling doors when a breeze whips past. Overall she was absolutely infuriated with him… though at a current time her frustration turned to more tears and breaking her down more. 'Cos anger's not that far away from grief.

Murdoc sighed and shook his head in disbelief yet feeling… _glad_. Almost… _pleased_. So his little innocent Asian guitarist who was raised by fame and bathed in fortune had finally cracked, eh? But so soon, he pondered. 'Every band gets destroyed by their success' and she was definitely right this time. In the way she was going, she had no future anymore. And such a shame… she could've been making twice as much if she took another shot at dominating the music world while the rest of Gorillaz were rotting away in a rest home. Now she's scared _shitless._

Murdoc froze as the truth hit him and the fag dangling between his lips dropped to the floor, his eyes wide with fear. "Murdoc!" The bassist's head turned down the corridor and wave of relief overcome him. He'd sort it out and so would the dullard. She had 2 weeks to get her act together and she was a strong girl, she'd pull through. "We still got band practise, y'know." Murdoc nodded as he picked up his cigarette. "Did you talk to Noodle?"

"Oh yeah. But… I'll let her off this time. Seems like she's got a few problems to sort out…" He walked past grinning and Russel narrowed his eyes. "Russel… you worry too much."

"What did you do to her?" Murdoc scoffed and blew out a cloud of smoke.

"Broke her door." He burst out laughing and Russel shook his head.

"I can't believe you, man. Just give her space."

"Yeah, I'll be doing that from now on. Hey… you're meant to be her like… 'father-figure', right? So you deal with her." Russel rolled his eyes and Murdoc walked away until he stopped, something odd catching his eye next to her door. "Oi Lards!" Russel turned back to him with a sceptical look. "Russel… there's a full plate of food outside Noodle's door," he gestured the egg on toast. "And it's untouched. You haven't eaten it… you sick?" he asked with fake sympathy. Russel gritted his teeth and raised a fist, clenching it furiously so it cracked loud to hear.

"_You better run_, Muds."

Murdoc turned around immediately and waved a hand lazily to him. "See ya at band practise then, come on down any time… No hurry or anything!" Russel peered at Noodle's door with empathy but began to follow his leader to the instrument room. Noodle lying on her bed in silence and slowly falling asleep to the tunes she composed herself back in her good days and 2D's angelic voice. She'd served her life's purpose… she wasn't needed here any longer.

-------

**I was at a friend's house today and I just realised how pathetic I am around small kids (namely her brother and 2 sisters). I cut off their fun 'cos I feel so threatened and walk away. I think I'll make Noodle the same... seems about right, yeah? **

**Oh wait, no. That isn't Noodle... I LEFT MY HOUSE!!! NOOO!!! she's more faithful to the bound aura of her room than I am. **

**Even though she's just a cartoon I'm differing from the original concept. **

**Hmm. Bibi people. :)**


	4. A Door's Function Lost

**Sorry I was trying to be social. And it worked... for about 4 hours before i ran home to the secure darkness of my room...**

**i got sunburnt you see. **

**Yes. Tragic.**

Noodle's door creaked open an inch, giving a false impression it was about to clatter to the floor. The guitarist pushed it more cautiously and noticed it slightly swinging on a bit of a slope… or was that just her? She stepped out to examine it then gasped at the state of the lock. It was no wonder it wouldn't budge. Plus there was a bit or scratching around the handle, to which the knob was barely hanging on as well. She touched it and pulled it gently and it unscrewed itself and fell into her palm. Noodle sighed. "_Shit…_"

Noodle ran deep into the heart of Kong for a while and came back with some of Russel's tools and successfully managed to keep… well, _seldom_ seen. It would have been good anyway just to let her band mates know she was still with them in the land of living (and living dead). She set straight away to fix her lock, if she could, and support her door's hinges. Not too long later, about lunchtime, 2D came wandering like a lost soul down the corridors and saw her on her knees at the end. He quietly walked up behind her watching the frustration grow as she poked and pricked at her lock that was inevitably stuffed.

"… Hey, Noods." She jumped and turned around and locked _UP_ to see 2D's warm smile towering over her. As startling as this was, she returned the smile. "What cha doing?"

"Trying to fix my lock," she stood up and banged it one more. "But I think I need a new one…" 2D nodded not really caring at all and Noodle gave up completely. She picked up the tools she borrowed and began to head back inside her room but 2D stopped the door from closing.

"Noodle?" she peered out with an eyebrow raised. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"… Where?"

"Just around Kong, maybe the graveyard?" he offered. Noodle stood dumbly not really feeling in the mood but not wanting to upset 2D… It was always her coming to him. Unlike the other two, he knew she was growing up and gave her the greater amount of space she required. 2D watched her optimistically and Noodle decided to ditch her current lifestyle and go on a walkabout.

"Sure. I'll just…" Noodle chucked the items on her desk and closed her door as she stepped out. 2D led the way down the corridor with an uncertain teen by his side. Noodle had no idea what this was all about but 2D knew his subtle ways of getting through to her. He wasn't as stupid as he looked y'know. They somehow ended up in the carpark instantly as they slowly made their towards the exit.

"So, The Wall..." Noodle turned to him.

"What?"

"I never knew you liked Pink Floyd." Noodle just nodded with a faint blush at her cheeks. "It's a bit of a step down from Richie Sambora, innit?"

"I guess…" They walked to the railing of outside Kong and stared out into the graveyard, the satanic statue of Pazuzu just beyond them.

"I didn't really get into Pink Floyd… and 'The Wall' was just weird." Noodle frowned defensively.

"It was a great movie."

"I didn't get it."

"But what is not to get?"

"The whole plot. How his father was killed in war yet he turned into a Nazi freak. And don't get me started on those cartoons." Noodle giggled and turned away. To be perfectly honest, she didn't exactly understand it all herself. "Why do you like it so much?" Noodle gave him a blank look like she had no idea where she was. _That_ was how much music screws you up.

"… It's just really… _Psychedelic_.Thrilling. For lack of a better word." 2D elaborated then just shrugged turning away.

"You play the riffs perfectly. But I think you've been spending more time on Pink Floyd than Gorillaz." Noodle looked confused. "We're leaving in almost a week and you haven't shown for just _one_ practise." Gosh, could she believe her eyes? He almost looked upset there. Like he wanted her to- HEY!

"I've been really busy lately." 2D was a sceptic. "… A bit under the weather."

"You alright now?" She nodded but cursed herself for not being able to define 'under the weather' correctly. "You'll be alright for the concert, won't you?"

"Yeah…" _No… _The very idea of playing live in front of… _thousands_ of people, in the audience or otherwise… that just absolutely freaked her thinking about it.

"Because… y'know, if there was anything wrong. You just tell us and we'll deal with it, right?" 2D encouraged her to speak out and so did Noods but she couldn't allow herself to be this weak. She smiled lightly.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm looking forward to the concert," she lied smoothly and crept down the rail trying to look like she was in a state of dreamy bliss. "You?"

"What's so special about it? It's just another concert I have to put up with." Noodle fell silent and watched from behind as the cool breeze blew through his blue spikes. Leaning over the rail so unaware of her feelings. She breathed heavily and retreated. _He just doesn't understand…_

"Noodle! Where are you going?" he called after her.

"I'm cold. I'm going back in." 2D ran after that wondering what the hell was wrong with this girl.

"Hey!" he caught up to the ignorant teen. "What's wrong, Noods?"

"I'm cold," she repeated as they entered the building.

"Noods, I'm sorry if you… were offended or anything."

"I wasn't," she spat and quickened her pace. 2D jumped in front of her with a pleading sadness and Noodle frowned in suspicion.

"Why don't you want to talk to me, luv? You used to always be laughing and be that ball of sunshine you always were…" Noodle stepped around him. "Now you… barely crack a smile."

"Leave it alone, D… Go get doped up on another round of pills. You're gonna need them so bad, you dick," she whispered menacingly. 2D stopped following her upon hearing this comment sharply from her foul bitter mouth.

-------

**That was all a dream by the way. I started writing… all of it, really… then I thought it was rubbish. But I couldn't be bothered deleting it. Sorry. Kill me later, I'm listening to Elastica. My current obsession (yes, they're that frequent). Ciao. **


	5. Just get on the damn plane! Gosh!

**-Takes a deep gulp of air-**

**ashimyshimyshimyshimyshimyshimyshimyshimyshimyshimyshimyshimyshimyshimyshimyshimy... shimy.**

**meep meep meep.**

**Domo, arigato, Mr. Roboto, Domo... Domo...**

**Knock on wood we all stay good cos we all live in hollywood with dracula and darla wood unspoken words were understood.**

**Welcome and Enjoy:D (i was trying to keep a balance in the moods)**

**-------**

Noodle opened her stable door out wide and stumbled out with her heavy luggage. She moaned in agony and dropped her guitar cases and personals onto the floor. The pale early morning glow… was nowhere to be seen. As always, hidden behind thick smoggy clouds of no good. She entered the kitchen and sat down at the table next to Russel already eating his breakfast. "You're up early, Noods."

"I didn't know when we were leaving," she admitted and ate her meal just as quickly as she laid eyes on it.

"In a few hours we will. Got everything?" Noodle nodded her mouth full of whatever the delicious stuff she was eating was. She honestly didn't have a clue what was going on. It was a mere coincidence that she awoke so early in the am. But it was unusual and almost odd that she didn't really feel like she was on the wrong train anymore… it didn't bother her at all. She never wished to feel low at all. She wasn't happy… but she was… _feeling glad_.

Noodle snapped back to her senses and secured her headphones and a fresh Pink Floyd CD. She'd come this far already, there was no going back now. She gulped down a glass of water and glanced at her watch reading an ungodly hour. A _few_ hours? Could anyone be any more specific?

_Ticking away… the moments that make up the dull day_

The teenage Jap wandered back in the corridor and stared into her room thinking of how to occupy herself till the 'few' hours were over.

_You fritter and waste… the hours in an off hand way_

But everything that was considered entertainment and wasn't bigger than her bag was already neatly packed away. She wouldn't go fishing about for something stuck in the depths of clothes and all the other junk she imagined she stuffed in there. She wandered Kong's lonely halls with the harrowing history of burning flames and cold blooded murder till she reached the front door and opened it to reveal the same scene she dreamt.

_Kicking around… on a piece of ground in your home town_

_Waiting for someone or something to show you the way_

A dull grey view of a vast wasteland of _nothing_, and a misty background merged together terribly. It made her feel sick in the stomach to think that she was trapped here in this dreary, desolate land. And this was the best side of Kong. No wonder she went… temporarily insane. So, keeping the nice work on it, she just leaned against the rusting railing and hummed to her music. A feeling of helplessness yet… security overcame here as she slipped off to her own world again…

_Tired of lying in the sunshine staying in to watch the rain_

_You are young and life is long and there is time to kill today_………

_And then one day you find ten years have got behind you_

_No one told you when to run… you missed the starting gun…_

"Noods… we're going now, luv."

… _The time is gone… the song is over…_

Noodle went back inside, gathered her bags and cases in hand and started to make her journey down to the carpark. Once she finally staggered in, her band mates already had everything of theirs packed and they were awake, roaring and ready to go. She smiled trying to agree and fit in but in reality… she was screaming inside.

_Thought I'd something more to say…_

-------

_Run… like… hell…_

Noodle took a deep breath as she entered the airport. The air inside was deemed as normal but in the pit of her stomach she felt the dawning of a new kind of fear. But then again one all too imminent to correct. She trudged behind her band members with her luggage and they took their place in the queue of departures. She bowed her head and clasped her hands together to keep them occupied while the more people built up behind her filling her with anxiety. Infants crying, kids screaming, adults chatting… _that_ didn't bother. What _did_?

From the opposite queue, there stood a skinny beige girl of age about 10 or 11. Her long well nourished brown hair and colourfully feminine yet skimpy choice of clothing indicated what she thought of herself. Her prying hazel eyes and disgusted stare upon Noodle implied what she thought of the stranger next to her. At least that's what Noodle thought. The teenage wreck glanced down at her hands in shame regretting to wear the clothes she skilfully picked. The little girl really was only bored and still at an age where staring was learning. Noodle on the other hand thought it emotional abuse (more like _attack!_) by long distance. That negative thought alone was a hazard to whatever confidence of trusting people she had left.

Eventually, the band discarded their bags and such and started to make their way to a café for lunch. They took a little table near the window and Noodle read the sign of the diner: 'B4 U Go'. Cheesy little dump. "What's the time?" Noodle asked, almost too fast to be heard. Russel glanced at his watch.

"It's 10:45. We don't board till another half hour yet." Noodle wilted in her seat.

"I'm getting a soda, does anyone want anythink?" 2D offered.

"Forget it, sunshine, I'm just gonna dart around and see what lovely gifts our fans bought us." Murdoc wandering out of his seat and through the small shops like an ass and provoking trouble wherever he went.

"Can I have water?"

"Orange juice, D… and fries. If they have any." 2D left leaving Noodle swinging her feet randomly trying so hard to ignore that odd stare from Russel. That… _stare_. Like she had just proclaimed she was god or sprouted green antennas or something. Noodle gave in and met his eye contact with frost.

"What?"

_Why won't you talk to me?_

_You never talk to me._

_What are you thinking?_

_What are you feeling?_

"… Nothing."

"Then stop looking at me like that," she snapped letting slip her hormones to run riot. Russel blinked taken aback and eased his expression slightly.

_Why won't you talk to me? _

_You never talk to me._

_What are you thinking? _

_What are you feeling?_

_Why won't you talk to me?_

"Are you ok, Noods?"

_I feel like I'm drowning… You know I can't breathe now_

"Yeah!" she cried as her fire grew more hectic inside her while Russel averted his eyes from the omen.

"I was just asking-" She _cracked_…

_We're going nowhere… We're going nowhere…_

"I'm going for a walk," she said loud and arrogantly and stormed off far away from Russel and that stupid corny excuse of a café. She took deep strangled breaths of fresh air to calm her raging soul and the best cure for something as annoying as that was a nice walkabout. She wandered the shops and different stores blending in with the crowd and hardly noticed at all. _Perfect._ Why can't every place she went be this packed with persons with more interesting lives than her? She didn't buy anything though. She ended up lurking about to a book shop and just watching The Simpsons for 10 minutes.

Noodle overheard Murdoc's obnoxious voice from outside the book store boasting about a gig or somewhat. They would have to board soon. But she didn't want to leave… not yet anyway. She found the ladies bathroom and inside was the same girl who was staring at her from the queues. Noodle pivoted and fumbled urgently with the door handle but the little girl had already seen her. "Hey!" her squeaky English voice called. Noodle slowly turned to face her with a hint of dislike in her glare. "Hello. What's your name then?"

"Err Noodle."

"Noodle?" the girl giggled as she collected soap in her hands. "As in a simpleton?" Noodle's cheeks turned bright pink and she threw the same question back.

"What's yours?"

"My name is Annie," she spoke proudly as she washed her hands. _Annie? I should've guessed from that pansy…_ "What school do you go to?"

"I don't go to school…"

"You _don't?_ Gosh, you must really be a simpleton. But don't you learn?" She fixed her hair in the mirror and Noodle decided to take a different approach.

"I've practically finished school. I'm just too busy, I'm in a band."

"Really? Well, I hope all goes well for you and you make a fine record once you get some talent and become noticed." This prat was _really _pushing it.

"That's why I'm here. I'm flying to New York for that benefit concert. Haven't you ever heard of a band called 'Gorillaz'?" She snorted. _Snob._

"Gorillaz? What kind of pathetic name is that?" Noodle sighed while the girl fixed her clothes then she turned to her.

"Are you an emo?" _I'll get you…_

"No," she said looking utterly repulsed.

"You look depressed and have the hair once you change the colour. And you're wearing long sleeves so you must cut yourself."

"I do not! You can't judge me from my looks!" Noodle exclaimed and pulled angrily at her sleeves. The girl cast her a pitiful look and walked up to her.

"If I did, I would have considered you a hobo and given you 2 pounds ages ago." Noodle's face twitched into a cringe and the girl smiled coldly at her enjoying every bit of her pain not realising how dangerous infuriating her was. "Goodbye, Simpleton," she said snootily and exited the bathroom. Noodle groaned in defeat and contemplated everything she said… to be right. Though even from a shallow outlook it was just pure taunt. She probably even was one of the millions of fans. The bathroom buzzed from the speakers telling of Noodle's plane passengers to now board. Russel would be looking for her… but she didn't care. She crawled into a cubicle and locked herself in and –didn't cry- but sulked, letting out the emotions rather than bottling them up and damaging her health. She wasn't planning on leaving Kong. Her band members can leave without even looking for her for all she cared.

-------

"For _Christ's _sake! Where the fuck is that _girl!_" Murdoc seethed over a stammering 2D whose cautious eyes still darted around for a glimpse of sanctuary. "She _knows_ we're boarding now, she's just doing this to _rush towards an early grave!_" 2D squealed in pain as Murdoc's claws dug fiercely into his flesh almost like an attempt to draw blood from the boy. He tried to speak but vocabulary deserted him as a second announcement was made to call the passengers on their plane. Russel finally turned around and seeing Murdoc's behaviour he had to, again, calmly pull his hands away from the blue-haired dolly.

"She might be in the bathroom. I doubt she would have run away."

"Believe me when I say I don't, Russ…" _She's stone cold now._ Murdoc sighed grievingly and lit up another fag earning more pissed off glances from security guards.

"Look, I don't care if you have to fly to the moon to get her just bring her back! We are not leaving without her! You two go stall the guards and I'll search the ladies'." Russel put a large hand in front of Murdoc and bolted him to a halt.

"Maybe _we_ should look for Noodle, man. 'Cos we don't have any _other_ intentions." Murdoc scoffed and walked towards their gate.

"Great thinking, you'll both blend in."

Russel and 2D entered the bathrooms timidly and even 2D had his arms holding a defence barrier for his head from bad experiences. Shockingly enough, there was only 1 cubicle locked and a total ear-splitting silence… not even a breath. It must have been her. And it was, patiently sitting on the toilet with her little bruised heart beating on the break of resigning. She could have been running for the hills by now.

_There's silence surrounding me_

_I can't seem to think straight_

_I'll sit in the corner… no one will bother me._

"Noodle?" Russel asked and knocked on the door. "Noods, is that you?" She didn't move… she wouldn't dare. That numb feeling of ease and believing that if you moved then it would make you feel flustered and uncomfortable all day long until you've forgotten all about it.

_I think I should speak now…_

"Noodle?"

_I can't seem to speak now_

She opened her mouth to reply but the same croaked breath took the word's place.

_My words won't come out right_

"Noodle, get out now, we're boarding."

_I feel like… I'm drowning…_

"Noodle, did you hear me? Open this door _now_," he said sternly. Noodle did nothing. Silence… then a sigh of defeat. "Girl, if you don't come out now then we're going on the plane without you." They waited for 5 seconds then gave up. "Fine. C'mon D…" They both exited the bathroom and only then Noodle emerged with real tears on her pretty face. She glanced at herself in the mirror and rubbed her head viciously so sick of her reflection of that sad, sad girl gaping back at her in self pity. She washed her hands clean and revitalised and analysed her clothes. She wore a plain (which never was a word in her dictionary) loose white t-shirt covered with a long baggy denim jacket and black jeans with retro boots. It seemed just like a total waste-

"NOODLE!" The door bust open and Murdoc snarled as he walked up to her and shoved her back against the wall.

_I'm feeling weak now…_

"You've pissed me off for the last time, girlie, get your arse on that fucking plane or spend the rest of your days playing guitar from a different angle." Noodle's bottom lip trembled as she stared into his mismatched eyes… they just seemed to glow whenever he looked at her.

_But I can't show my weakness_

Noodle nodded shakily and Murdoc grinned. "Glad we have an understanding for once, luv." He eased up and unpinned her from the wall and cupped her cheek. "Now how's about running along to those patient flight attendants, yeah?" She nodded not even sure what she was doing once again as she was led out by Murdoc and accompanied by 2D and Russel and they all passed through onto the plane. Noodle stared out the window as the aircraft took off and waved goodbye to the only home she swore she ever loved.

_I sometimes wonder… where do we go from here. _

-------

**Yeah. A long chapter. Err... sorry. I'm actually not too fond of long chapters. It takes me quite a while to read some of them... but i get there in the end. Sometimes. **

**Sooooo... breakfast, huh? Go yogurt and muesli! WOOT! XD**


	6. That's Not Fair

**Sorry I've been neglected this story, like I do. Um... go human rights and peace. **

_Goodbye. Blue sky._

Second by second. Minute by minute. Hour by hour. That's right… hours. With nothing to do but watch God mix his rainbow palette to paint the skies every bloody hour. _If nothing is worth staying here for then strike me and these people on this plane down now… go on… end it. _A freaking book would have been quite handy, yeah? A little novel or sophisticated picture book would have kept her insane delusional mind from running away with the fairies again. Her eyelids stung when they flickered and they felt as heavy as smooth balls of marble. She hoped she wasn't becoming an insomniac, apparently that was torture. _Torture is the new art. Violence is the new sport. War is my favourite show._ But she couldn't handle Pink Floyd at the moment… not right now.

2D was softly dreaming next to her, his head almost on her slumped shoulder. He looked so cute and peaceful… with those gaping holes shut, you'd never have known he loved his living dead. Russel's stuffing his face. Again. He didn't actually look all that relaxed ever since they took off. What'd ya know? Murdoc… ah, sod it, no one can ever find him anyway. He at least would have tried sneaking into first class or something daft of the such. They didn't take the expensive but stress-free route to New York 'cos they actually wanted to _afford_ to go on tours… well, the other 3 did anyway. And Murdoc _was _on her tail, he knew _something_ wasn't right with her… but he really just _really_ wished she wouldn't fuck up. But only on one condition of Noodle… _if_ _we could just get along…_

_Us…… And them……_

_And after all… we're only ordinary men_

Oh shit. And here we go again… Gosh, it's like a broken record player. Over and over and over…

_The lunatic is in my head_

_The lunatic is in my head_

_You raise the blade, you make the change_

_You rearrange me till I'm sane_

_You lock the door_

_And throw away the key_

_There's someone in my head… and it's not me_

_And if the damn breaks open many years too soon_

_And if there is no room upon the hill_

_And if your head explodes with dark forebodings too_

_I'll see you on the dark side of the moon_

Noodle mentally sighed to herself knowing what's to come next. _Yeah, yeah. I know. The sun is eclipsed by the moon, right?_ She's heard it all before.

**-Snores- God, how fricken boring can this get? This is such an odd chapter… please excuse it. I'm trying (poorly) to build up into a climax so just… bare with me for a few.**

-------

Noodle fumbled with the key to fit into the lock while still carrying her suitcases and handbag. She felt 2D's gaze upon her fill with silent but angry confusion but he didn't dare say a word. Finally the key turned and the door flew open. Noodle sighed in relief and stumbled into the fancy lounge where she threw the key no. 13 on the kitchen bench. At last she could find a private little room away from those other freaks in the world who just couldn't accept her for being different. There was a large couch in front of the TV with a list on top reading the channels and curtains, oh yes, we need the curtains. There was only 2 rooms… Noodle panicked and glanced in one with 2 separate beds. The other was a double sized bed.

She drew back into the lounge a little shaken up and dropped her bags in the middle of the floor. 2D looked himself and immediately was disturbed by the formation as well. Russel and Murdoc conquered the stairs and made it into the hotel room as well. "Muds, there must be some mistake, this isn't our room," 2D stated.

"What are you drivelling about?"

"There's only 3 beds. See?" he gestured the 2 rooms. Russel and Murdoc glanced in and checked the other which was a bathroom.

"Don't panic, sunshine, we'll sort it out. I'll sleep out here, Lards can have the double and you and Noods can have the other room."

"No!" Noodle cut in sharply. Everyone turned to her as she subtly shook in rage; she always slept _alone _with _no one_ else. She wasn't prepared to share a room with a 6 foot very tall man who drugged himself daily and suffered a fascination on zombies. "That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair, deal with it, luv."

"No, please, can't _I_ sleep out here?" she begged with shinning puppy dog eyes to Russel.

"Noods, what's wrong? It's just for 3 nights. You never had a problem sleeping with us when you were younger."

"That was different." Russel scoffed.

"Yeah, you weren't a selfish brat," he said to her in a malicious tone that kept Noodle quiet. "Now I don't want to hear another word about it, alright?" Noodle grabbed her bags and left abruptly with a sour stare and ran into the 2 bed room and, forgetting she was the only creature to inhabit in it, slammed the door shut. She threw her belongings down on the bed farthest from the window and sat there sullenly for a few minutes blocking out silence with her own screaming thoughts.

The door slowly creaked open and 2D's head watched her blankly typing madly on her laptop.

_Look at him now_

_He's paler somehow_

She ignored his presence and brought her laptop to her lap and bent in its screen while 2D came in to set down his bags without a word.

_But he's coming round_

She knew it had been long enough and that he would be turning in for the night. He gathered everything into a small bag and exited the room to, presumably, to go to the bathroom to get ready. Noodle never realised that he was still standing behind her when she yelled for isolation. Like she didn't want to be anywhere near him. Like she didn't love him like she did. He came back in his pyjamas with a glass of tap water and she knew what it was for.

_He's starting to choke_

_It's been so long since he spoke_

_Well he can have the words right from my mouth_

She'd better apologize. At the very least, say something instead of holding the grudge. But… no. She merely turned off her laptop like what was expected and then got ready herself. She came back to find the little huddled ball under the sheets facing away from her and breathing softly still with the lights burning bright. She smiled and crept into her bed to just watch him for a while.

_From morning to night… I stayed out of sight_

_Didn't recognise… I'd become _

He seemed to be asleep and the glass of water was half empty. Half empty… not half full.

_No more than alive… I'd barely survive_

_In a word… overrun_

She couldn't wake him. So she switched off the light and faded into dusk.

_Won't hear a sound_

_From my mouth_

_I've spent too long_

_On the inside out_

_My skin is cold_

_To the human touch_

_This bleeding heart_

_Is not beating much_

_I murmured a vow… of silence and now_

_I don't even hear when I think aloud_

_Extinguished by light… I turn on the night_

_Wear its darkness… with an empty smile_

_I'm creeping back to life_

_My nervous system all awry_

… _I'm wearing the inside out._

-------

**Can I… put this on Hiatus? Or do people want me to bring about the genocide?**


	7. Shortland Street is a shit TV show

**Don't worry. I eventually get to the whole point of the story in the next chapter. I promise. Then it'll differ from there... or sumthink... I'm too bored to put this on hiatus because... I'VE HEARD THAT BLUR ARE REGROUPING IN AUG!! XD YAY!!! BRITPOP IS ALIVE!!! well maybe... that was only if they stopped beating each other up... hmm. If Blur comes back then I'll stop listening to Pink Floyd. 'Cos it's just too unhealthy for me. **

_Breathe. Breathe in the air_

And that's just what Noodle did to clear her head. She sucked in the fresh breeze and stared down below her, all 8 floors from where she sat. _That would be a nasty fall…_ she joked. The hotel pool glistened up at her with light while a lonesome woman had a relaxing swim. She felt miles from home and therefore homesick. She was always used to glancing out the other window to see nothing but a stormy desert. But in New York, it was never quiet and she was surrounding by bright burning buildings that towered over her and just skyrocketed out of Earth. And she could barely see a star.

_Don't be afraid to care._

She couldn't image what that benefit concert was going to be like. What was it benefiting again…? She didn't like it and she was tossing and turning all night because of it. Maybe she could just put her head down and turn her back to the audience and magically remember everything she had ever written for Gorillaz. But that was wishful thinking.

_Leave. Don't leave me_

She sighed and swinged her legs with the wind creeping into her room and casting a blanket of chill. The window creaked and blew inward as the wind whistled getting heavier. It slammed on the sill and flew out again, which woke 2D. He sat upright and rubbed his hollow eyes to adjust to the darkness and then her saw her there just placidly sitting on the table next to the open window with a pale glow on her face. At that point, she could have been mistaken for something beautiful. "Noodle?" he croaked wondering if the creature of the night really was his little Axe Princess.

_The long you live and high you fly_

_The smiles you'll give and tears you'll cry_

Noodle jumped and shot her eyes onto him staring back at her. She lowered her gaze and pulled the window shut and locked it. "Sorry," she murmured and tugged the curtains closed and felt her way back to her soft bed. 2D lay back down in total darkness and heard the rustling of her sheets with a mix of distant car alarms.

"Noodle?"

_All you touch and all you see_

"Yeah?"

_Is all you'll life will ever be_

"… Never mind." Sorry was all he needed to hear.

-------

**I think this whole epic is getting to my head. I'm starting to hug giant dictionaries and weaving creative writing into essays and reports. I think I'm getting degraded because of it. And my friends (I know) say it's 'cheesy'. Cheesy? So, I looked it up in the Oxford and then apparently it means artificial and cheap. :( . My writing isn't artificial… right? People, please tell me if I'm **_**that**_** cheesy that you need a lactose drug after you read this. I MUST KNOW! DX**

_As you look around this room tonight… settle in your seat and dim the lights_

Noodle sat inside her hotel room on the table next to the window yet again. A shinning guitar on her lap and a small blue pick between her fingers as she let out some sweet riffs. Her sound was bland and sort off tasteless without being able to crank her amplifier. But children 8 floors down paddling in the water gazed up at her and smiled for the tune. Noodle shrugged it off as one of those magic happenings and continued playing for America.

_Do you want my blood? Do you want my tears? What do you want?_

Suddenly there was a (pointless) knock on her door and it swung open to reveal the satanic bassist, ready to conquer the Big Apple. "Morning, sunshine! We're gonna head downtown and chill for a while before the concert. Ya coming?" _Meh. Can't be bothered. We'll be back next year._

"Actually, I'd rather just stay here and…"

_Should I sing until I can't sing anymore?_

"Practise for the concert?"

_Play the strings till my fingers are raw_

"Yes," Noodle lied. Murdoc raised an eyebrow in confusion.

_Do you think that I know something you don't know?_

"Well, at least go busking or something. You'll earn 100 bucks from these fags an hour."

_If I don't promise you the answers would you go?_

_You're so hard to please_

"Murdoc."

_What do you want from me?_

"You sure?" Noodle nodded coyly. "Fine, suit yourself." He closed the door and gathered up his band to wreak havoc in New York… again. Noodle turned back to the window and started a new song. She thought on the negative side and didn't regret not going out to face strangers. But she would. She definitely would.

_You can have anything you want_

_You can drift, you can dream, even walk on water_

_Anything you want_

_You can own everything you see_

_Sell your soul for complete control_

_Is that really what you need?_

_You can lose yourself this night_

_See inside there is nothing to hide _

_Turn and face the light_

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!!!"

2D silently watched Noodle play from the crack in the door, tears tinting his eyes. _Something's gonna happen…_ but he couldn't figure out what. 'Cos he knew that song…

_Day after day… love turns grey  
Like the skin… of a dying man  
Night after night… we pretend it's all right  
But I have grown older…  
And you have grown colder…  
And nothing is very much fun… any more._

-------

**-Fills cheeks with air and makes rude noises- Too many songs? You don't have to read them; the clever part is how they fit with the story. –Continues noises-**


	8. In The Flesh

**I'm amazingly enough still writing this story. Gosh, I must have no life... ANYWHO...**

_She stood on the left side of the stage on the sideline, her sweaty hands trembling and clasping for dear life onto the neck of her guitar. She tried to think clearly but nothing could calm her down now. Her ears numb from the audience's hysterical and maniacal applause and screaming and shouting and waving and cheering. Everything was a blur like in a dream, a horrible nightmare come alive. _

_From the other side of the stage cast in shadow she saw Russel give a smile and a nod to her and then swiftly walk on stage and settle on his drum kit. The crowd raised its noise higher and almost at ear-splitting point. Then Murdoc jumped into the spotlight with his bass and his lizard-like tongue waving to his many fans. He made a few pelvic thrusts towards his birds to memorize them and the crowd grew louder still. _

_She only felt the difference between her hot tears streaming down her cheeks and the cold sweat leaking down her back. 2D bent down from beside and whispered something audible in her ear but Noodle couldn't understand a word of it. She could barely hear it. He walked out on stage and waved to the fans who almost tripled their volume when they saw the ghost white singer. Noodle's lips quivered as they dried and near flaked away back inside her mouth. Laser lights randomly flew in every direction and one green one from the side caught Noodle and she jerked in a sharp pain from its touch and stepped in the curtain's ruffles. She let out soft sobs and held clawed hands to her face as they started a chant for the music and their delightful guitarist. _

_She shook her head wildly and her hair clung to her flustered face. Her mind was blank and her throat was dry and she didn't even feel like she had any limbs at all. Her emerald green eyes dared to look out to her band mates waiting impatiently. 2D's face was the only one in worry because he was practically a few feet away from her. She wanted him to come back in the darkness and hold her and keep her safe from the audience but he couldn't. He beckoned her on stage but she shook her head and tried to wipe her blurred eyes. _

_She glanced back up trying to hide her face and 2D's expression was now dark with a rage. Red lights swirled on the stage indicating danger, trouble and anger. He wanted her on now and it was time to stop being a stubborn naïve brat who always hid from reality when the world turned its back just for one second. She couldn't image the look on Murdoc's face and the chant got louder and louder until she didn't even have anything guiding her. _

_She took in a deep breath and with cautious steps stood out onto the stage admiring her shoes which were now restricted to static dots of colours that weren't even invented. She turned on her space next to the amplifier and then slowly with all her might she looked up and then opened her eyes…_

_Everything stopped simultaneously. The crowd froze and every face seemed to blend in together. Their faces the same… like they were melting in oblivion. The air was clear and silent. Even a pin dropped from the back could be heard. They all glared at her. All of them, everyone. Then all lights shot upon her and blinded her with white forcing her to close her eyes back into the dream and the sound came back…_

"So ya thought ya… might like to go to the show?

"To feel the warm thrill of confusion!

"That… space cadet glow.

"Tell me… is something eluding you, sunshine?

"Is this not what you expected to see?

"If you'd like to find out what's behind these cold eyes,

Then you'll just have to CLAW YOUR WAY THROUGH THIS DISGUISE!!!"

Noodle bolted upright as she awoke with a gasp and stared at the ceiling feeling like she was having a heart attack. She jumped and screamed again when a cold hand touched her shoulder. She riled back against the wall and cried in her little huddled ball. The same hand gently touched her again and Noodle shook wondering if she was still in the dream where she were torn limb from limb.

"Noodle?" 2D asked and pulled the stringy hair away from her face. She kept her eyes clenched shut and repressed her cries to gaping sobs like she was hyperventilating. 2D sighed and crept up next to her and put his arms around her. She ignored his presence and comfort and called him a mirage while she let out all her current fears, hate and tension that had built up and eaten her inside out. Cleansing her emotional system and draining her dry. The blue-haired vocalist rested his head on hers unhappily because she was anything but happy. "It was just a dream, luv… It was just a dream."

_I don't need no arms around me_

_I don't need no drugs to calm me_

_I have seen the writing on the wall_

_Don't think I need anything at all_

**Erm… so yeah. Noodle's a manic… and wouldn't be the first time too. What's colder than stone, I wonder… Y'know, I don't think this would ever happen to anyone who has an electric guitar. So hopefully I won't take the easy way out and stay strong till Christmas, yeah? **


	9. I'm getting there! I'm getting there!

**I've just found these absolutly astounding clips of blur on youtube. Marvoullous stuff, I tell you. Damon was singing postman pat. He would of gotten into the little kiddy car but he couldn't fit, the poor bloke! XD Another was looking for Graham at a concert. You followed Alex around and he finally said 'You can only look for Graham for so long' and starts playing ping pong!!! He finally comes out throwing wine around and proclaiming 'I'm very emotional and I'm homesick!' **

**Check it out, people, it's just too funny to be missed!!**

**-------**

_Must the show go on…?_

She stood in front of the mirror. She leaves for the show in 10 minutes.

_And I can feel one of my turns coming on…_

Her damp tangled violet hair strewn across her pale face laid lines in front of her vision

_I feel… cold as razor blade_

Her emerald greens contained no emotion but brutality. Her pupils large, thick and black with eyeliner and mascara.

_Tight as a tourniquet_

She wore a black t-shirt with a green one overtop covered with a blue denim jacket. And dark blue jeans and chucks. She didn't see the clothes anymore, just the colours and the auras they echoed.

_Dry as a funeral drum_

She stood in front of the mirror. She presumed she looked fine. Not great… but… fine. But she was far from feelin' fine. Beyond the point of no return.

… _RUN TO THE BEDROOM, IN THE SUITCASE ON THE LEFT_

_YOU'LL FIND MY FAVOURITE AXE_

Noodle turned from the mirror and unzipped her bag to recover a pencil sharpener. She quickly unscrewed it and finally smashed it against the desk to free the small razor. 'Remember kids: It's down the road, not across the street'.

_Don't look so frightened_

She hesitated in mid air but then tugged back her sleeve from her left arm and opened out the veined wrist with suspicious white lines drawn down in the right direction. She lightly rubbed the fresh new area.

_This is just a passing phase ONE OF MY BAD DAYS_

She gripped the small tool and bent towards her vulnerable skin. "Noodle," she stuffed her hands in her pockets in the blink of an eye and glared at Russel in the doorway. "We're going now, girl, c'mon." He left her bedroom and Noodle smiled grimly.

"Joy," she said sarcastically and gathered up her guitar suitcase and left the room. All her dread was yet to be released.

_Why are you RUNNING AWAY?_

**La la la la. The grudge is on tonight. And I'm bloody taping it! CHEERS TO ETERAL NIGHTMARES! XDD**

_Mother do you think they'll drop the bomb?_

_Mother do you think they'll like the song?_

_Mother do you think they'll try to break my balls?_

_Mother… should I build a wall?_

"You ready for the concert, Noods?" Noodle turned paler.

"I guess…"

"You practised all your songs?"

"Uh huh." Noodle smiled reassuringly at Russel for the first time and he smiled back. But deep inside the motivation for smiling was a tad more suspicious than meets the eye. Even she was amazed she could stretch her facial muscles without cringing pain.

_Hush now baby don't you cry_

_Mama's gonna make all your nightmares come true_

_Mama's gonna put all her fears into you_

_Mama's gonna keep you under her wing_

_She won't let fly but she might let you sing_

_Mama will keep you cosy and warm_

_Of course mama's gonna help build the wall_

The rental car Murdoc ever so delicately took care off speed down through the city nearly flipping at every corner. Of course, the usual seating. Murdoc at the helm, 2D slouching and humming beside him, Russel towering in the back next to Noodle more interested in the innocent victims they passed. Time slowly but surely passed though Noodle pleaded with her life for the clock to turn backwards when everything was satisfactory. But before she knew it, the car had pulled up at the back of a large building with a little door leading onto backstage.

"This is it? What a dump." 2D asked wearily as he stepped out of the car.

"Well what were you expecting? Woodstock?" Murdoc yelled so the rats scattered between shadows and filthy trash bins in alleyways. 2D sulked and started to unpack the bags. Murdoc opened Noodle's door erupting her from her thoughts. "You gonna help us or just have a little snooze before the front doors close?" Noodle glared menacingly at the bassist and reluctantly got out of the car. Russel handed over her guitar case and they all entered through backstage.

The door closed behind them and Noodle saw pitch black nothing. The air was sort of humid and musty and she could hear the faint waving sound of chatter. She stepped sideways and bumped into someone before her. They gasped in surprise and grunted while Noodle took a step back and stared incredulously at a black hole that didn't seem to adjust. "Ah, there's the switch…" The dusty lights blinked on and Noodle turned behind her to see Jamie grinning at the 4 of them looking bewildered.

"_You!_" Murdoc shrieked at Hewlett and pointed a shaking green finger in his face, the nail almost jabbing his nose. The mysterious figure that Noodle bumped into walked around them and next to Hewlett to be none other than the blatantly obvious Damon Albarn. Murdoc was just as disappointed to him as well. And so was Noodle. She actually liked having those 2 hanging around…

-------


	10. The Clash are awesome! XD

What shall we use to fill the empty spaces where waves of hunger roar?

"_GORILLAZ! GORILLAZ! GORILLAZ! GORILLAZ!" they chanted again their mantra to bring out their favourite band. Their faces flustered and melting in sweat as they flung their greasy hair about their heads. The jumped up and down enthusiastically together, their damp clothes swiping against each other with devoted fists. _

And we set out across the sea of faces in search of more… and MORE… APPLAUSE?

_Their voices screaming scarcely heard, their eyes blinding by flashing lights and their noses overpowered with the stench on body odour. They were absolutely disgusting. _

Who let all this riff raff into the room?

_How could a band of such class have attracted _these_ fans?_

"This is it."

"What…?" Noodle whispered barely breathing.

_Is anybody out there?_

She stared from the sideline into the crowd and saw those same faces from her dreams of the up-front fanatic of the fans. Cold sweat ran down her back and she knew she would be soaked within minutes and would die of heat. Her ears nearly at bursting point where blood poured from her ear and she would give everyone a scream to shut them all up. She shifted her hands and felt the grip of the guitar again and slid her aching fingers along the wire strings with that screeched slicing feeling. It was better than no feeling.

_Must the show go on…?_

"This is it."

_Take me home_

_Let me go_

2D bent down beside her and whispered in Noodle's ear. Those same words but the ones she couldn't contemplate. She'd had ask him to repeat but her mouth had gone dry and her lips felt cracked. He stood up and then with a small heart-warming smile and sigh, he stepped out into the blinding lights and crowd's rage.

_The bleeding hearts and artists let him get away with murder, Worm Your Honour_

_Let me hammer him today_

The audience erupted as he lankily crept onto the stage with his loose t-shirt and super tight jeans and boots. He waved to the crowd like in Noodle's dream and he grasped the stand with a smirk of pride ready to make them fall in love with him all over again.

_Crazy… Over the rainbow I am crazy… Bars on the window_

_THEY MUST HAVE TAKEN MY MARBLES AWAY_

The crowd cheered more and more but Noodle couldn't understand why they were cheering when no music was playing. She never realised or heard that it was now her name they were screaming.

_Stop. I wanna go home_

_Where has the feeling gone?_

2D glanced back at her and with that same smile to beckon her on stage. She didn't dare find out whether 2D could actually scowl at her after she refused so she just stood rigid with her guitar wishing she was dead.

_If I had my way I'd have all of you SHOT_

_With your nerves in tatters… and the cockleshell shatters_

2D expression hardened as she kept the show waiting.

_Must the show go on…?_

But she couldn't hold out any longer.

_There must be some mistake I didn't mean to let them take away my soul_

_AND THE HAMMERS. BATTER. DOWN THE DOOR. _

So she took a step out into the bright white burning bright light with her head down on her shinning guitar, glittering in the bright white burning bright light. They crowd broke into maximum capacity of sound enough to make solid glass windows shatter. Her nightmare was coming true.

_And will I remember the songs…?_

And she looked up in the audience and stared them all right there in the flesh.

_Oooooh aah the show must go on._

Everything was the same. In front of her she saw the dim outlines of ecstatic movement but that was all. The rest was black behind them. The stage and everything on it was the only thing illuminated by the show's lights. She stroked the strings lightly and they hissed mildly with the jam-packed amplifiers on blazing. And she couldn't feel one single tear trickling down her face to taste the saltiness of. What a _gigantic _fuss about nothing.

Noodle nearly jumped out of her pale skin when the booming laugh started up and soon faded out in the Gorillaz most famous and inspirational song. "Feel good," 2D sang softly and angelically which kicked in the bass and drums. Noodle watched them dumb folded not even recalling ever hearing the song before let alone writing it… she was in trouble.

_You little shit, you're in it now…_

"Santa's breaking down on a camel's back, they'll just have to go 'cos they don't know whack…" Meanwhile various songs of a different age ran through Noodle's mad mind.

_And if the band you're in starts playing a different tune_

_I'LL SEE YOU ON THE DARK SIDE OF THE MOON_

Noodle was drawn back when the audience started to clap the beat and soon the bass stopped and Noodle's insides squirmed inside out as she got the feeling it was her time to perform. But she didn't know squat so just stood there like an ashamed fool. And the tune kept playing.

_Would you like to learn to fly… WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE ME TRY?_

"… Uh W-Windmill, windmill for the land…" the singer stuttered wondering why the hell she wasn't playing. Russel dropped a beat and Murdoc's growling could be heard over the tune as they continued without their best act. Noodle knew they were all looking at her wondering 'what the fucking hell???' and even the audience couldn't keep a straight face and started to murmur. It was gonna turn ugly real soon. She had to do something than stand there like a dumb pudding. She saw the guitar and waited for the notes.

_I can't seem to think straight_

Nothing came. She panicked and became quick breathed and her pick strummed over the strings to reveal and terrible ripping sound that made her fans shriek. She tried to cover with her hand but it strangled it out even worse. She was starting to shake but didn't dare look up. She tried again but this time made it sound like it was badly out of tune. Suddenly the bass stopped and every other musical instrument came to a halt. She was at the peak of a mountain. And she would rather fall to an ice cold doom than face this next humiliation.

_Would you like to call the cops, do you think it's time that I stopped?_

People yelled from the audience. Not in a positive tone. Not even negative. But with poison. They booed at her and she felt her band members' anger upon her and she finally peaked to see 2D only. But he wasn't sneering at all. He looked… concerned. Worried. Sympathetic. She hadn't noticed that the bright white burning bright light upon her face could travel through thin strands of hair. Her eyes were bloodshot and the eyeliner was running and smudging down her face. She suppressed her sobs as the audience got louder and louder with rebellion and she bolted.

She turned and tripped on the lead to the amp and she dropped the guitar letting out a ferocious sound which made her cringe more than anything. Murdoc couldn't take it. He ran to centre stand next to 2D and yelled at her in utmost anger over the mic. "NOODLE, YOU FUCKING SOD!!" Noodle froze knowing he wanted to express more but words denied to come to him. The crowd fell silent and only her moans and cries were heard as she pushed and shoved past the equipment and stumbled into backstage feeling like the world's fool.

Then they started to laugh. And laugh. And laugh even harder and manically as Noodle ran through darkness to get to outside but tripped from a blurred vision and landed on her nose. She screamed and cried harder still as she felt herself crack so deep inside she felt her blood being drained and every pain known to man. It wasn't a mistake it was a complete screw- no- fuck up and all courtesy of the joke of Noodle: the simpleton of the universe.

**Wow. Tough break, kid. I'm going mental, aren't I? About as mental as Tom Hanks on an isolated island where he talks to a volleyball named Wilson. "You scared?... Me too." I never knew it was a cool movie. I wonder how it ends… err so- OH NO! HE'S LOST WILSON!! And the mad bugger is diving out to find him… hmm. Actually… I'd do the same for my volleyball. Oh gosh… he's leaving Wilson… this story is so sad. It's right up there with Titanic and all. Poor Wilson. –Starts crying with Tom Hanks-. **

**HOPE I DIDN'T BORE ANYONE TOO MUCH. **

**-------**


	11. Murderous Rampage

**Sorry it took like what… 8 chapters to get to the main point of this story. I'm glad it's nearly over. I'd say… give this story one or two long chapters of cold blooded murder then… a musical chapter to finish of Pink Floyd's lighter side. Then it's over. And you can all go home. Sorry I wasted anyone's time at all… I'm a procrastinator, see.**

**I guess in a scary way, I'm inspired by this. It's almost like I would want to be there and kill with her. But… that's not part of my Wicca culture. Harm none. What goes around, comes around. So I'll get my friend to do it instead. XD**

She flung the plank of metal open and tripped down the stairs with another scream. She skidded on the wet ground on her knees and hands and whined in pain as she helped herself back up. Her hands trembled with its scraped skin and all manner of dirt penetrating and stinging it badly. Her nose dripped a little flow of crimson blood and it ran down her face and into her mouth to taste the coppery smell.

The axe princess took gentle steps forward into a dark alleyway trying to find home. That's all she wanted was to be home again. She wiped the mixture of sweat, blood and tears away from her face and tried to examine everything but only trash cans remained seldom seen. "Hi there, princess," a before her crackled.

Noodle took a few steps back her heart racing but then something lunged on top of her knocking her to the ground again. She screamed and scrambled up again and held her back against the wall as a dark repulsive man pinned her down. He grunted and pressed his lips against hers and Noodle tasted the bitter alcohol concoctions and the drugs. His hands dirtied and ripped of the green shirt she was wearing and her black sleeves and he started to head towards her jeans. Noodle's tears turned to frost.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she managed to scream and punched him in his ugly face. He backed away with a moan and stared at her in rage.

"You little bitch, I'll kill you!" Noodle grabbed the trash can beside her and flung its rotting junk on top of the hobo. He yelled in disgust and then Noodle unleashed her fury and whacked the metal on top of his head and dented it, knocking him out cold. She couldn't stop. She swarmed about with fire in her eyes and found a needle he used to get high on and stabbed him forcefully in the side of the neck. He gasped in horror and Noodle slowly pressed the air into his blood stream like in the ring 2. She stood back and watched him choke and slowly die with a lovely smile on her face.

She stood back and dropped the needle having just realised what she had done. She loves the violence. The torture, the pain. It was like a rush for her. They did it, _they_ laughed and made her suffer in the corner and now they must pay. There was no stopping her. She hunted and found a dirty large meat cleaver. Its dim gleam reflected in her eyes. She could do whatever she wanted to whoever she wanted and they couldn't catch her. No one could. There wouldn't be anyone left.

She stroked it nicely down her wrist and it gently bubbled the blood. She quickly licked it clean and then wrapped it up in the remainder of her ripped green shirt. It soaked right through but it didn't matter. She didn't need long. She walked out back into the street light and tucked the knife in her jeans and hide her t-shirt over it. Noodle couldn't stop smiling now. "You better… make your face up in your favourite disguise," she sung to herself as she walked around the building to the front doors.

"With your bottom lip down and your roller blind eyes!" The area was deserted and the doors were wide open with 2 security guards smoking outside. Another obstacle? Not anymore. She giggled as she walked towards them out of the shadows. "With your guilty smile and your hunger heart…" The guards turned to Noodle casually not knowing who the hell she was when she tried to get past.

"Hey, kid, this is a private concert for the Gorillaz. You can't get in." Noodle narrowed her eyes and smiled wider at both of them blocking her path. She put on a cute innocent barely speaking English act she never thought she could master.

"But I must get in, I have a ticket," she said in a thick Japanese accent.

"Sorry, sweat stuff, but you're a little late. No chance."

"Oh please, Mr. please. Could you see if I could just sneak in?" The exchanged glances and then sniggered quietly.

"Alright, kid, I'll see if you can sneak in," he walked inside and headed to the golden doors to enter the concert. The rest of the area was deserted and it was Noodle's chance.

"You must be a huge fan."

"Hai," she agreed and then struck him in his stomach with her cleaver. He gasped in agony and then dropped dead in front of her with out a word. The blood oozes onto the gravel and Noodle reclaimed her knife. She had to work fast. "Feel the bile rising from your guilty past." She walked into the building and the guard closed the door and then saw his friend on the ground dead.

"Oh my fucking-!" Noodle kicked him down to the ground and brought the knife down on his neck. He gaped as the wound bleed and splattered and she kicked him out of the way again. She wiped the blood from her weapon on his uniform and then found his lighter. _Fire._ She peaked through into the concert and saw they were playing without her. It was all recorded. No one noticed she was missing. In blind fury, she grabbed a half finished bottle and stuffed some loose material of her top inside and lit it up.

"This probably won't work," Noodle whispered. "But worth a shot." She threw it in very far and it did. It exploded and caught fire. She grinned and locked the doors before she could see a reaction but she defiantly heard one. She ran outside and then into the darkness again and watched. She knew they'd get out or someone would put out the fire but she wanted them to _pay_. She couldn't kill them all with a cleaver. But she could kill others. 2 hours was the deadline.

_RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN_

_RUN_

**This is pathetic, this whole plot just sounded so better in my mind. Not in wording, ya know? I better turn this into something more… mind-boggling. So no one will get it, no, not even me. Well I didn't anyway but still…**


	12. Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla THE END

**I'm going to finish up now and do you all a nice big favour. I realised I was hopeless at writing sluaghters so... I cheated and skipped that bit. I know. I'm sorry.**

**Anyway, IT'S FINISHED! YEAH! This is like my 3rd I've finished! I didn't back down though I thought about it on more than one occasion! I might be devolping a good habit... hmm. Nifty. Here's the fic... and your thoughts upon it? please, review...**

"… Momma loves her baby and daddy loves you too." Noodle was laid back against the brick wall, her cleaver dripping with vital life juice in her guilty hand. "And the sea may look warm to you, babe… and the sky may look blue." Pure tears of regret fell down her face and washed away all her repression which mutated horribly into explosion. She sniffed once more and huddled herself in a ball when a woman ran past screaming. "Ooooh babe… ooooh baby blue." She coughed as the wind blew the smoke in her face.

The building she set fire to was now oozing puffs of smoke from the golden fronts doors which were constantly trying to bang open but they were locked. They were locked. And the key was in the pocket of Noodle's shredded jeans. "If you should go skating on the thin ice of modern life." _But wouldn't they have a sprinkler system? Wouldn't they have banged the doors down or a fire alarm, anything?_ It was really down to whether Noodle could forgive her audience or let them be shot. "Dragging behind you the silent reproach… of a million tear stained eyes."

The decision was hers and they were still alive. She had time. But she certainly took more than was offered. _Someone else will turn up and save them. Soon…_ She was just too pigheaded and would rather grief over their deaths than actually save them with a warm fuzzy glow. "Don't be surprised when a crack in the ice appears under your feet. You slip out of your depth and out of your mind." _If you let everyone die in there you will never get home._ Noodle choked on her tears, "with your fear flowing out behind you… as you claw… the thin ice…" _SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!_

Finally a fire truck erupted its sirens and speed down towards her street. Noodle dropped her weapon and jumped to her feet in joy that help was coming. She ran into the middle of the road and gasped, in a white flash everything stopped and Noodle believed she was dead.

The fire truck jammed on the breaks and served around the Japanese girl to as far right as the wheels could turn. It crashed straight into the building her fans and band was trapped in and part of the truck exploded right there. Noodle was flown back onto the road and cowered from the roar of the fire mixing with the building's fire. She pushed her battered and bruised body up to see a small amount of crying and screaming people run out from the building carefully avoiding the powerful element. They ran amok down the street and shrieked even louder to see that their lovely city had been damn never destroyed.

Noodle got up off the road and to examine the victims. She got closer and realised why everyone was screaming like it was the real Apocalypse. Black burnt to crisp bodies lay at the door where survivors had to literally step over to get out. Noodle held her lurching stomach and turned away feeling herself shatter again. _What've I done…?_ She needed to find her friends and fast. The growing roast above them burnt the wood that held the shack together and fell to the ground around them. _You going to go in there or just hold a sign for them when they come out?_

She ran around the back to where they had entered backstage and found the door wide open. Noodle stood in shock and glanced about cautiously. "2D…?" she croaked. "2D! RUSSEL!" She ran into backstage and couldn't breathe from the dark air covered with smog. Sight was impossible and she stumbled on hefty items below she was too afraid to confirm. But she couldn't go further, there was too much blazing fire. Apart from burning wood and flickering flames, she saw no movement inside the stadium. She sprang back out and to the front again.

Fire had overtaken the exit. No more could get out. _If there was anyone else to get out, that is…_ Noodle screamed. "2D!! MURDOC!!!! RUSS-" Someone sprang on her from behind and binding her in their arms. "GET OFF ME!!" she squealed as she was slowly being dragged away and she yelled again in her wrath. "I SAID GET THE FUCK OFF ME!!" she turned around and blindly battered her captor with her fists and then he held them still.

"NOODLE! NOODLE!" 2D cried and Noodle opened her eyes in disbelief. "It's me!" Noodle froze then dug her head in his chest and cried hysterically as he held her close.

"I-I thought- I thought…" she stuttered, finding difficulty to say it. He pulled her back and glanced at the wreck with a look of incredulity of his own.

"C'mon," he ran with her to the car and they both got inside and buckled up. 2D reversed and began to turn when they passed over a large bump. "What was that?" 2D squeaked with sweat leaking down his face while Noodle shook in her slaughtering memories.

"Just go!" she yelled and 2D left the dreaded place and drove past the wreck everyone had abandoned. That building was bound to blow up in a few more minutes anyway. Noodle only estimated that less than 30 got out. She caught her breath and held her pounding head forgetting her clothes were soaked in blood.

"Noodle!"

"2D, it's ok! I'm alright… It's not mine," she admitted. 2D gulped and stopped the car as 2 noisy police vehicles swarmed passed onto another fire just down the street. People ran around screaming or crying or even breaking into shops and stealing TV's with grey smoke creating thick clouds from afar. New York was in ruins. _I did all this…?_

"Oh, my god… What happened here…?" Noodle coughed trying to suppress more tears that drain her dry.

"2D, where's Murdoc and Russel?" He fell silent and started up the car again. Noodle looked at him and stroked the hair from her eyes. "2D. I said where are Murdoc and Russel?" she asked sternly.

"They… they didn't make it, luv," he whispered. Noodle cringed in defeat and turned back to her window to view such hideous sights. "They weren't the only ones…" Noodle knew who he was talking about. "When you bolted from the concert… where'd you go?"

"… 2D."

"Yeah?"

"Just… please take me home." 2D sighed thinking what she saw was tough. It never once crossed his mind that she was the cause of such mayhem. It never seemed that serious. It was like she forgot all about the embarrassment from the fans who now lay 6 feet under. But Noodle was willing to put _everything_ behind her for one small favour in return… _Home._

"Take me home…"

_Home. Home again_

_I like to be here when I can_

_When you come home cold and tired_

_It's good to sit down by the fire_

**-Everything is destroyed- and at a bloody benefit concert…! Gosh... XDDD**

**Bibi people.**


End file.
